<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[盾冬/stucky] 天幕之下 by wintrytown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109238">[盾冬/stucky] 天幕之下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown'>wintrytown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:39:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrytown/pseuds/wintrytown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>州际公路上一次狂妄的一见钟情。他们极尽自由，那是年轻人特有的浪漫与热情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[盾冬/stucky] 天幕之下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 普通人设定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车窗全部开着，风不休止地从四方敞开的铁皮中灌进来。史蒂夫没有戴墨镜，阳光、夏风和黄沙轮番折磨着他的眼睛。<br/><br/>或许他早该将头发剪得再短一点，这样额前纷乱的发丝才不会撩得自己发痒。史蒂夫将目光短暂移到了坐在副驾驶的巴基身上，看见对方正一只手架在窗框上，另一只手熟练地调着车载收音机。他快要及肩的头发被胡乱地扎着，勒紧的地方有些乱，而那根黑色的橡皮筋则像是刚从便利店的捆绑商品上摘下来的。<br/><br/>史蒂夫在脑中暗自将今天发生的一切过了一遍，觉得自己真的是疯了。可若细细辩驳，或许疯的不止他一个人。<br/><br/>我们。他想。是我们。<br/><br/>“你喜欢听什么？乡村还是摇滚？”巴基问，“或者爵士，我猜。”他在各个音乐频道中间不间断地切换，男女声高低音相互卡顿地掺杂在一起，像是一块各种颜色和材质胡乱缝在一起的布料。而巴基就是那个挥舞着针线和剪刀的人，他在钢琴贝斯与电音的缝隙中来回穿梭，乐此不疲。<br/><br/>最后他终于在某处停了下来。史蒂夫凝神听着对方挑选出的音乐，忍不住笑出声：“是的，这就是我喜欢的。”<br/><br/>巴基有些沾沾自喜，丝毫不掩饰眼神中的得意。他的下颌随着节拍轻轻摆动，不自觉地把脚搭上了手套箱。短腰马丁靴老旧的皮子碰到它的瞬间，巴基突然把腿放了下来。<br/><br/>“你可以把脚放在那里。”史蒂夫侧头说，“我不介意。”<br/><br/>于是巴基再一次将腿架了上去，在音乐声中望向公里的两侧。他不愿分辨低矮的植物是什么，只知道那是一片金色的荒凉。<br/><br/>这是他们的第一次相遇。<br/><br/>或者说，是一次自由而狂妄的一见钟情。</p><p> </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>一小时前，州际公路加油站。<br/><br/>谈不上多特别的地方，这里仅有的几个特点就是人少、土大，正如同现在唯二停在这里的车子都被沙尘镀上一层蒙蒙的土黄。史蒂夫是因为临出发前忘记查油表，以至于现在不得不停靠在这里。而巴基更加倒霉，他的车油管裂开了。<br/><br/>开始是几句简单且充满礼节性的攀谈，只因一路上人烟愈发稀少，偶尔能相遇也算是运气。再者，二人皆是独自出行，就算是想要聊上几句，那些细碎的话语单词也逐渐被隐约扩散在空气中的孤独气息吞噬。在长久的沉默与隐忍中，两个人的见面寒暄更显得必不可少，单词从口中吐出来，一个一个变成短语、连成长句，最后转变为停不下的段落。<br/><br/>刚开始史蒂夫以为这种舒适是因为自己近两个小时没有说话的缘故，但慢慢地，他意识到自己与巴基竟如此投机，不必在一段对话中过于在意倾诉者和倾听者之间的身份转变。<br/><br/>这真是一个该死的美好缘分。于是他问：你是哪里人？<br/><br/>巴基答：布鲁克林。<br/><br/>布鲁克林！——他喧嚣又宁静的家乡，他从小长大的地方，布鲁克林！惊喜和对家乡的眷念骄傲顷刻涌上他的头颅，使他对巴基的好感又增添不少。曾有多少人对布鲁克林充满偏见，可史蒂夫仍对它抱有最赤诚的爱意，毕竟他幸或不幸的童年、青春都留在这里，流淌的记忆如一叠纸船汇入郭瓦纳斯运河，随着水流漂去了远方。<br/><br/>是的，那是史蒂夫的布鲁克林；也是巴基的。<br/><br/>巴基说他在四年级的时候就搬去了康涅狄格。那是个好地方，但总是不一样。他从没忘记过自己来自哪里。<br/><br/>或许这是他们一见如故的源头——他们都是布鲁克林的孩子，生长于同一片土地；同样的养分滋养使他们更加亲近。<br/><br/>布鲁克林的一条条街道被无限拉长放大，史蒂夫不由得道：“要是它小一些，没准我们早就能认识，还能一起长大。”他回想着自己以前的人生，想象着填补进了一个虚幻的影子，那个影子的主人有一双灰绿色的眼睛，像是两颗剔透的玻璃珠子，干净得能从中看到午后的阳光。<br/><br/>那也很好。他说。<br/><br/>巴基不置可否，接着他的话头止不住地笑：我总以为我们认识了很久，可但凡我以前见过你这张脸，就绝不会忘记。<br/><br/>“现在也不迟。”史蒂夫脱口而出。<br/><br/>他听见自己心跳的声音，这真是奇怪的现象。“怦怦”，一声声从胸腔砸在他的大脑里，水波一般荡去了浑身上下。这是一种前所未有的感受，它既不突兀，也不会令人惶恐，只在这一刻悄悄地来了。像是夜晚无声无息挂在云雾后的月亮，不必人刻意抬头去看也知道它就在那里，沉默而轻柔地将一层薄淡朦胧的纱幔披向人间。<br/><br/>这里是人间！他在心底无声地呐喊着——这里是人间。<br/><br/>于是史蒂夫说：“你可以跟我一路走。”<br/><br/>这绝对是一个冲动的、未经思考的邀请，他在脱口的瞬间才意识到自己过于唐突。史蒂夫解释说，拖车到达这里会很久，而且今天将不再有机会继续前行，“我们可以回程的时候叫拖车。”<br/><br/>他希望巴基同意，却又觉得太过突兀，已经作好了对方会拒绝的心理准备——他们此前素不相识，虽然聊天很愉快，可巴基不会轻易同意搭一个陌生人的车去，并跟对方一起度过两到三天的时间。更何况他们只是互相交换了名字。<br/><br/>这场不期而遇的相遇就像一个美好的梦。他醒来，讲着梦里的璀璨流光。而现在这场短暂的旅途就要结束了，他的梦业已讲完。<br/><br/>史蒂夫胡思乱想着，一声口哨将他拉回现实，随即他听见对方说：<br/><br/>“太好了，我愿意。”<br/><br/>于是他又坠回了梦里。<br/><br/>不后悔？车子开出二十分钟左右，史蒂夫问。<br/><br/>有一点，那辆吉普花了我三万美金。<br/><br/>话音刚落，他听到引擎的轰鸣，在日落降临的大道上渐渐远去。夕阳与朝阳太过相似，一个恍惚，竟分不清是快要黑夜还是白天。<br/><br/>巴基侧头，看见燃烧在史蒂夫眼睛里的炽热火焰。世间皆被染成一片金黄，也唯有这种颜色，他已忘了天空原本该有的模样。一切都在灼烧，连带着他胸腔里有力跳动着的心脏。</p><p> </p><p><br/>***<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>直到天黑下来他们都没能找到汽车旅店。或者说，他们原本就没想找到。<br/><br/>继续奔袭了三个小时后，史蒂夫在已经漆黑一片的加油站停下。他们放下椅子，摇下车窗。<br/><br/>再没有这样美好而惬意的夜晚了。熠熠的星河是自然里的一秉蜡烛，它们火光依稀，永远蜿蜒在厚重的天幕之上。<br/><br/>人们都睡着了，星星不会睡去，巴基说。然后他在没有人迹的夜里喊着史蒂夫的名字，略带沙哑的吼声在空荡荡的天地间回响。他说这是一场与星星之间的谈话，所有的秘密都可以向它们说去，只因它们远离人间。<br/><br/>他笑，只轻声道：你瞧，有些话哪怕声音再大，仍旧是秘密；而有些事无论再如何呢喃低语，都无法彻底噤声在人群中。不一样的。<br/><br/>史蒂夫安静听着。他想到曾经读的海涅诗歌：星星很聪明，它们有理由远远地避开我们人寰；星星挂在天幕上面，像世界之灯，永远安全。<br/><br/>两个人并排躺在几近放平的汽车座椅上，周遭安静得像是一部老旧的黑白默片。巴基听见身旁史蒂夫均匀平稳的呼吸声，眼睛却直直看着一颗颗铁钉般钩在夜空中的遥远星子。它们是灯火，却依旧泯灭在远方的黑暗中；同理，它们能照亮去时的路，却未必明了星河的尽头到底是什么。<br/><br/>我们的目的地是哪里？巴基问。<br/><br/>我不知道。沿着公路一直往前开，总会到达。<br/><br/>巴基漫不经心地笑。他侧过身，手肘撑在椅背上，把整个上半身架起来。<br/><br/>史蒂夫知道他在看着自己，那双灰绿色的眼睛已经与黑暗融为一体，唯有一点高光依旧闪亮。他感谢天上永恒不灭的灯火。<br/><br/>你经常这样做么，罗杰斯先生？没有目的的前行，只是为了自由。<br/><br/>这是第一次。<br/><br/>良久，史蒂夫轻咳一声，补充道：为了你，为了我们。<br/><br/>那就继续走吧，不要停下来。<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>年轻的人们彻夜未眠，在天亮之前继续前行。<br/><br/>黄沙扬在他们走过的路上，长久黑暗之后的光从天与地之间的缝隙中缓慢地流出来。它将淹没远方的岛屿，从海面到达陆地上来。<br/><br/>他们一路大声歌唱，永不疲倦。不论白昼还是黑夜，天幕之下皆是他们的漂泊的印证。<br/><br/>那是一场极尽自由的旅途。<br/><br/>像是一场狼狈而盛大的逃亡。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>——fin——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>